1. Field
The following description relates to a pulse generator and an organic light emitting display using the same, and more particularly, to a pulse generator that can increase its pulse rising and falling speeds and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) that are light in weight and smaller in volume than comparable cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
In general, flat panel displays (FPDs) can be driven by an analog method or a digital method. Gray scales are realized using a voltage difference in the analog driving method and are realized using a time difference in the digital driving method. That is, in the analog driving method, different voltages are applied to pixels to realize the gray scales. By contrast, in the digital driving method, the same voltage (pulse) is applied to each of the pixels but the display times of the pixels are controlled to realize gray scales.